1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing nail polish while precluding contact with harsh chemicals and skin irritants and more particularly pertains to abating the danger of contacting skin with harsh chemicals and/or skin irritants while removing unwanted nail polish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatuses for holding and manipulating objects from a remote location as well as devices for removing unwanted nail polish is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatuses for holding and manipulating objects from a remote location as well as devices for removing unwanted nail polish heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing unwanted nail polish through the manipulation from a remote location through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,809 discloses a swab holding tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,008 discloses a spring biased clothes pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,454 discloses a hygienic swab-type device with extender handle cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,380 discloses a biopsy forceps device having improved locking means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,790 discloses clip forceps.
In this respect, the apparatus for removing nail polish while precluding contact with harsh chemicals and skin irritants according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abeting the danger of contacting skin with harsh chemicals and/or skin irritants while removing unwanted nail polish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for removing nail polish while precluding contact with harsh chemicals and skin irritants which can be used for abate the danger of contacting skin with harsh chemicals and/or skin irritants while removing unwanted nail polish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.